


Словарь

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мейс давно уже признался себе: Гуэйра и был для него огромным, ласковым и обжигающим эль сол. Кажется, пришло время признаться в этом самому Гуэйре.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 8





	Словарь

Мейс затушил сигарету и в который раз полюбовался, как Гуэйра, пыхтя и обливаясь потом от натуги, тащит к грузовику мешок с запасами. Поразмыслил пару секунд, не стоит ли намекнуть дураку, что можно управиться со всем куда быстрее в броне из пламени. Решил, что не станет лишать себя такого зрелища, а Гуэйру — возможности покрасоваться перед ним несуществующими мышцами, и с удовольствием произнес:  
\- Ун тонто.  
Гуэйра вздрогнул, но мешок не выронил.  
\- Ун тонто, перо гуапа, - с не меньшим удовольствием припечатал Мейс.  
\- Гуапо, - машинально поправил Гуэйра и поставил поклажу на землю.  
Мешок был последним, но оставшиеся в схроне канистры все еще грели жестяные бока: накрывавший их тент не давал почти никакой тени. Гуэйра отер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, зачесал назад налипшие на него острыми иглами волосы и скривил тонкогубый рот.  
\- Спасибо, конечно, за красавчика. А вот дураком почем зря называть нехрен. Муй вальенте.  
\- Чего-чего? - с энтузиазмом откликнулся Мейс. - Я до этого еще в словаре не дошел.  
\- Сильно борзый, говорю. Погоди, ты что?..  
Мейс только покачал головой, глядя на запнувшегося о мешок Гуэйру. А вот нечего торопиться. Все надо делать с толком. Учиться, например. И учить.  
Лицо Гуэйры сияло, как полуденное эль сол.  
Да что там, Мейс давно уже признался себе: Гуэйра и был для него огромным, ласковым и обжигающим эль сол. Кажется, пришло время признаться в этом самому Гуэйре.  
\- Ты... ты ради меня, да?  
Мейс со вздохом позволил себя облапить, не забыв, впрочем, дать волю и собственным рукам.  
\- Несешь вечно всякую чушь в постели, - пробормотал он нехотя, удобно устроив ладони в задних карманах штанов Гуэйры и уткнувшись в его теплую шею носом. Лизнул соленую кожу, прижался губами. - Мало ли, может, жалуешься, что тебя недостаточно хорошо оприходовали.  
Задница под ладонями напряглась, ухо обжег смешок.  
\- А у меня, значит, не судьба была спросить, да? Ну и кто из нас дурак?  
Мейс снова вздохнул и отстранился.  
Вздернул бровь, предложил, пряча ухмылку:  
\- И что теперь, составишь для меня персональный словарь? С Гуэйриного на человеческий?  
\- Придурок, - фыркнул Гуэйра беззлобно, и Мейс важно кивнул.  
\- Ага. Это значит: «Сохну по тебе просто умираю как», знаю, знаю. Это базовый курс. Введение в...  
\- Я тебе сейчас кой-чего кой-куда введу. - Гуэйра мрачно погрозил ему кулаком и отвернулся к позабытому мешку.  
Волосы липли к взмокшей шее. Мейс встряхнул влажные ладони и покачался с пятки на носок; острые мыски ботинок оставляли в пыли сероватые вмятины. Мейс растер их подошвой и улыбнулся. Как хорошо, что есть следы, которые остаются глубже и дольше.   
\- Что и куда? - уточнил он ласково. - Только помедленнее. Я записываю.  
Солнце лизнуло макушку Гуэйры, тот замер, потом одним рывком закинул мешок в кабину грузовика и с грохотом захлопнул дверцу. На землю посыпалась мелкой трухой серая краска, тихие слова падали куда тяжелее.  
\- Тэ фойарэ пара ке но тэ пьедес каминар.   
Последняя «р» раскатилась над пустошью, звонко отскакивая от кузова и мелких камней, затекла расплавленным огнем в приоткрытый рот, щекотно окатила нёбо и обожгла глотку.  
\- Обязательно, - ответил Мейс, делая шаг вперед.  
Им еще хватало работы; и с грузами, и с обратной дорогой стоило поспешить, но ноги сами понесли его вперед, руки сами легли на острые плечи, огладили, толкнули, прижали к нагревшемуся металлу кузова. Может быть, на коже останутся ожоги. Ничего. Мейс залижет.  
\- Обязательно, - послушно повторил он. - Так, что я ходить не смогу, именно. Только лучше не сейчас, а когда вернемся.  
Сильные пальцы вплелись в волосы, потянули, заставив запрокинуть голову.  
\- Нормально ты меня приходуешь, - пробормотал Гуэйра и поморщился. - Что за слово, бля, вообще.  
\- Скажи, как будет правильно, - предложил Мейс, возвращая свои ладони туда, где им было так комфортно.  
Гуэйра позлился для виду еще пару секунд и перестал хмурить тонкие брови. Он отлепился от горячего кузова и тут мстительно прижался к нему задницей, так что руки Мейса теперь жгло с обеих сторон, быстро облизал потрескавшиеся сухие губы и выдохнул ему в рот, немного запнувшись:  
\- Мэ энканта... фойарте.  
\- И я тебя, - выговорил Мейс занемевшими губами спустя несколько долгих, вязких, восхитительно соленых минут.  
\- В смысле — тоже любишь трахать? - Гуйэра тяжело перевел дух.  
\- В смысле люблю тебя, эль гуапо тонто.  
\- Понятней говори, - буркнул пунцовый Гуэйра и прижался мокрым лбом к его лбу, вздрогнув, когда ладони Мейса стиснулись на заднице слишком бесцеремонно. - А еще лучше — составь для меня словарь. С Мейсового на человеческий.   
\- В нем не особенно много слов, - честно предупредил Мейс, и Гуэйра согласно хмыкнул.  
\- Зато много жестов?  
\- Ага. - Мейс кивнул, высвободил одну ладонь и накрыл дыбящуюся ширинку Гуэйры. - Я научу. Этот значит — пожалуй, не будем ждать возвращения.


End file.
